


Closer

by notbug (KageKashu)



Category: Xanth - Piers Anthony
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, xanth style which means love/lust spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: Was it disgust, or the last vestiges of magically induced lust that made his stomach twist so?





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a discussion on discord wherein, somehow, the Xanth novels came up, I remembered that I had this. And felt the urge to dredge this up.

Steadfastly refusing to acknowledge that he wasn't alone, Bink tried to straighten out his clothes. There were stress tears in the fabric of his shirt, when only an hour ago, it was perfectly fine. His breeches were nearly as bad off. 

Every sound that came from behind him caused him to flinch, but he still refused to turn around. Although Trent was probably only trying to get dressed as well, Bink couldn't help but think that this whole mess was the magician's fault. 'Evil' Magician Trent - it sounded silly, to accuse the man thus, even in his own head. It wasn't like Trent had _known_ about the spring. 

_Bink_ should have known about it. Hadn't he passed this way before? There were so many dead giveaways as to the nature of the spring - the lushness of the vegetation, the animals - not many, but enough - in various stages of lusty fornication. Shouldn't they _both_ have realized? Bink could admit that he hadn't been paying much attention, but _Trent_! Why hadn't Trent noticed? It's not like Trent would have had some kind of ulterior motive... would he? 

Was that a shudder or a shiver, working up his spine? Was it disgust, or the last vestiges of magically induced lust that made his stomach twist so? 

Bink stared into space longer than he should have at the thought: What if Trent - _Evil_ Magician Trent - _did_ have an ulterior motive? He was so deep in thought - with horrible, horrible thoughts that occasionally spiraled into _other_ thoughts, mostly about the feeling of sweat slick skin sliding against his own, which, on second thought, were also horrible thoughts - that he nearly leapt out of his skin - not literally - when his own belt fell against his shoulder. Forgetting his intention to continue ignoring his companion, he looked up, and saw that Trent looked just as awkward as he felt. 

That... That was a relief. He gladly accepted the belt, wanting to finish getting dressed. As he fumbled with the buckle, Trent coughed, prompting Bink to look back up at him. 

"I..." Trent paused and swallowed, tugging at his collar and accidentally exposing redness that had been left behind by passionate lips, and Bink jerked his eyes away from Trent's bobbing throat and back up to the other man's face. It wouldn't do to fall back into the spring's influence, even with the energy of it still buzzing beneath his skin. He probably couldn't help himself when his eyes decided to focus on Trent's mouth when he licked his lips and then continued, "I think we should... never, never speak of this. Ever. Unless a stork shows up... This never happened." 

Bink found that he could agree with that, as arbitrary as it sounded. 

"Alright," he said, blinking when he realized that he was still staring at Trent's lips. "I'm glad that you've decided to be..." he paused to bite his lip "...reasonable." 

Trent held out his hand - probably with the intention of sealing the deal - and unthinkingly, Bink took it. 

Mistake. That was a big mistake. 

Because the next thing he knew, their mouths were locked together again, and Trent was pressing him against the ground as Bink's fumbling fingers tugged at the man's clothes... They separated with a gasp, and for a brief moment, reality set in, leaving identical looks of hopelessness on their faces. Then Bink lunged forward, toppling Trent over onto his back - somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided that if they were going to do this again, _he_ would be on top. 

If he'd stayed in Mundania, he wouldn't be dealing with this now, would he? 

* * *

Until that delivery found them, they held to the deal, and never spoke of it again. 


End file.
